


Beautiful Home (Truly Home, Truly Beautiful) by Vulcan Lover

by KSForever



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Not a Mirror episode, Set after Mirror Mirror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 05:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10327256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: Set after Jim and the Landing party's Very, VERY grateful return HOME, at the end of Mirror, Mirror. Not a Mirror story - Set in 'our' TOS-verse.Spock and Jim revel in being reunited, when they are in private...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Jim and the Landing party's Very, VERY grateful return HOME, at the end of Mirror, Mirror. Not a Mirror story - Set in 'our' TOS-verse.  
>    
> Spock and Jim revel in being reunited, when they are in private...
> 
> Categories: Fiction  
> Characters: None  
> Crossover Fandom: None  
> Genres: Kirk/Spock Slash  
> Other Languages: None  
> Story Type: Erotica, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romance  
> Trope (OPTIONAL): Bottom Kirk, Bottom Spock  
> Universe: ST:TOS Original Universe  
> Warnings: None  
> Series: None  
> Chapters: 1 Table of Contents  
> Completed: Yes Word count: 1533 Read Count: 632

When Jim, McCoy, Scotty, and Uhura, returned home, and their Mirror Universe counterparts had been sent home; Jim held a meal/dinner party in Enterprise's Briefing Room, to celebrate being home. He Invited those who'd been through the ordeal with him, and those he was glad to return home to - Spock, mainly - but to represent his crew, whom he was so grateful to have, and to return to; he invited Enterprise's Department Heads - plus, the chefs who had helped him cook the meal (Yes, Enterprise has a food service/catering staff, as well as Replicators) and several other members of Enterprise's Civilian Staff.

As everyone left at the end of the party, and Jim Kirk helped and thanked the clean-up staff, he turned to Spock, who was standing beside him, and helping collect the glassware also.

Jim looked to Spock, and Spock to him. Silent communication.

"Thank you for all your help tonight." Jim said, to the two Chefs who had masterminded the whole meal.

"Our pleasure, sir." The male Bolian, Bavar, said.

"We're very glad to have you, Uhura, Doctor McCoy, and Scotty, home, Captain." The human female chef, Tiffany Kelso, said.

"I'm very, very glad, and grateful, to be home, amongst you all." Jim smiled. "I can vouch for Uhura, Bones, and Scotty, on that fact, too."

The Chefs smiled, and each patted him on the arm, as they walked by.

Jim turned to Spock. "To our Quarters?" He suggested.

Spock nodded, and fell in step beside Jim, as they left the Briefing Room.  
\--- ---

Jim went to his Quarters; Spock to his - but through their adjoining bathroom doors, they were soon, and privately, reunited.

Jim embraced Spock, and Spock held to him very carefully. 

"I am also very, very glad, and grateful, that you, and the rest of the landing party, are home." Spock murmured.

Jim watched, lovingly, as his and Spock's hands combined in an O'zhesta kiss. His eyes moved to meet Spock's, and the two of them kissed the human way also. "Share the Jacuzzi bath with me?" Jim queried, as he kissed and nibbled, lightly, upon Spock's right ear.

"Yes." Spock said, trying to remain composed.

They kissed, and twined, all the way to the bathroom, undressing the minute that Spock shut the bathroom door.

Jim hit the set up buttons for the Jacuzzi, and then, found himself in Spock's arms; being lifted, with not a little bit of haste, into the bath. Spock was quickly with him, and helped him to the bench around the inner rim of the Jacuzzi.

Jim sat down, leaning forward, and Spock sat behind him, with his legs wide, so that Jim still had room to sit down comfortably.

Spock began massaging Jim's shoulders, and kissing him, lips on the nape of Jim's neck, and fingertips beginning with kissing and massaging his shoulders.

Jim leant back onto Spock, relaxed and comforted; his hips starting to roll as he yearned.

Spock's massaging moved below Jim's waist, and alternated from back to front again and again.

Jim knew what was coming, and he touched himself with one hand, moving the other hand back, and caressing Spock's thigh.

They moved for, and with each other, like a locomotive, and both Spock and Jim knew that they'd let a shared and so sexual sigh, out vocally - It was not 'confined' to the mind meld that was already growing between them, as it always did during their lovemaking. They joined, in body and mind; Spock moved inside Jim from behind, and used his finely tuned, refined fingers, his elegant hands, to give Jim what he always thought of every time Spock did this, as the hand job of his life.

They yearned, and the water whirled. They came, and Jim swirled around in Spock's arms, framing the Vulcan's face between his hands, and kissing him truly, madly, deeply. He then straddled Spock, and sought out those beautiful places housed between Spock's legs. He found the fold, the hidden cavern, directly below Spock's penis, at its hilt. He moved his hand over the hole, and up, over the vaguely triangular shaped hole at the tip of that Gorgeous Vulcan/Human penis. Jim then moved to the double chambered testes Spock possessed, either side of his fucker. Quickly though, he moved back to that cavern of Spock's where Jim knew Spock's prostate to be hidden... He fingered it, and gloried in watching the changes in Spock's face, and breathing patterns, as he was experiencing wonderful sensations. He knew that Spock's dick was also getting harder and harder, and Jim slid his own beneath the underside of Spock's, setting up a rhythm with Spock's help - Then, as he, Jim, moved forward, he also moved into Spock - in that hot cave, moving, brushing its walls, and then, slipping partially out, before thrusting back in, straight to the prostate od his lover, which he homed in on again and again.

Both men found their breathing ragged, and their rolling hips frenzied. Jim plunged his hands beneath the water, from where they had been holding on to Spock's shoulders - and he cupped and caressed, and pumped, Spock's dick, as they both moved backward and forward quickly and repetitively. They kissed each other's faces and lips, and fucked so heatedly. Joined, Joined, Joined, and SO INTENSE. They groaned in the sexual sense of the word, still wanting so much from each other, and moved frantically (the water splashing about them). They came, hard, and breathed even harder, pressing their foreheads together as they tried to breath normally again.

"To bed, and to sleep in your arms, Thank God..." Jim whispered. "Tonight can be one of our night's to be together, can't it?"

"Absolutely. I would spend this night no other way since you were able to return to this Universe, and to me." Spock replied gently.

"I need your presence to soothe me and balance me out, more than ever after the ordeal that was the Landing Party's excursion." Jim confessed.

"I am here for you, Jim, and, as I said earlier, I now say again, to remind you; I am very, very grateful that I can be here for you - Grateful for your return - Grateful, always, for your love."

Jim put his arms loosely around Spock's neck, and they kissed again.

Moments later, they got out of the Jacuzzi tub and turned it off, thus emptying it.

Spock, who had guided Jim from the Jacuzzi tub, stood by him still, and guided him now, discreetly and gently, to the 'drying wall' with its Heater Units, and another bench to sit on. They tenderly and carefully embraced, resting on the heated wall, and dabbed each other's skin dry, like it were precious, spun silk.

After some time, Jim turned to Spock, holding out his hand; Spock held Jim's hand, and though they moved to the middle of the room to collect their clothes from the floor; they still held hands as they walked out of the bathroom, and into Jim's 'evening lit' Quarters.

They placed their clothes on a chair near Jim's bed, and climbed into that bed. First, they lay face to face, caressing each other, and enjoying one another's presence here, and in the meld/their Bond... Like the warm hubs that they were, their minds mingled, and their bodies, equally, touched one another. A long 'while' later, they looked to one another, and Jim turned over, pressing his back to Spock's chest. They were 'spooning'. Jim brought Spock's hands up to his (Jim's) lips, and kissed them, while Spock meandered expertly from kissing his lips to that glorious spot at the nape of Jim's neck, to his shoulders, in turn - drifting exquisitely across the top of Jim's spine with those kisses, as he held Jim, gently, to him.

Their bodies rocked in that rhythm again, and they slowly, slowly made love this time; Spock 'bringing' Jim further & further on by using those Glorious hands and Amazing fingers of his in concert with his thrusts, which were of Huge pleasure to them both, as Jim held him tightly within - before, naturally, at some point, having come, their bodies stilled - even if their minds took some moments longer to do so. Spock did not move his hands from between Jim's legs for quite a time. He just cradled, stroked, and rubbed, his lover.

They were together - and so grateful for it. So grateful, and so comforted, bolstered, and strengthened.

"Thank you and Amen for all of this..." Jim thought, within their warm, wonderful meld, as he drifted off, with Spock, to the peaceful, reassured sleep that he had feared he would never experience again.

Spock agreed with Jim, and, of course, went with him, for Spock felt so much for Jim, and had harboured the same fear as Jim, his Captain, his Ashaya and T'hy'la. So recently, they had feared, each of them, together still, in a sense, or more than one sense, while actually being physically apart - and now, they were together again, in this amazing actuality, so physically, and so truly in every other way. Amen to, and for, that.

The End..?  
26.5.16


End file.
